<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What She Wants by belivaird_st</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638564">What She Wants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st'>belivaird_st</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Female Friendship, Love Triangles, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Partnership</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Therese wants to make it clear that she’s a person with needs and desires too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Aird/Therese Belivet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What She Wants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese purposely vacuums the leftover Christmas pine needles off the carpet floor in front of Carol and Abby, who stop talking amongst themselves on the couch and look over with cigarettes between their fingers. Realizing her rude behavior, she switches off the machine and rolls it squeakily back into the hallway. </p><p>“I think that’s my cue to leave,” Abby says, taking another puff before rising up to her feet.</p><p>Carol’s nostrils flare with smoke like a dragon as she stomps out her ciggy in the crystal cut ashtray dish. She stands up to follow Abby out of the living area. Locking eyes with Therese as she holds the front door with her best friend buttoning up her coat, she makes the young woman peer away guilty with the vacuum handle in her hands. Abby kisses Carol goodbye on both sides of the face adding a goodnight before heading out.</p><p>Closing the door shut and locking it, Carol stares at it for a long time with Therese coming nearby brushing dust off her dress.</p><p>“There has to be a better way for you to tell Abby, ‘goodbye’, darling,” Carol hears herself say.</p><p>“Yes,” Therese agrees. Was she sorry? Absolutely not.</p><p>“Maybe the next time we can invite Dannie over? Fair is fair. Would you like that?” Carol takes a deep breath.</p><p>“Not really,” Therese replies.</p><p>“Has somebody gotten a little stingy in the new year?” Carol questions, raising her brows.</p><p>“Maybe. I’ve decided I want to get more of what I want.” Therese now can’t help smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>